Undertale: Coming Clean
by Lop head
Summary: Sans finds out about your cuts. You try to hide the truth. You tell your learn to tell your hole underground family the truth. You will strugel to learn how to stop self harming. But at the end of the story you will get through this. YOU WILL STAY DETERMINED! Warning mentions self harm obviously.
1. Save load

( The skeletons bro's bathroom is where their bone painting is. Just thought you should know before you start reading.)

You were alone in the house . Papyrus was training with Undyne. Sans just left to Grillby's for a ketchup bottle or two. You started to cry with all those built-up feelings from the week. You couldn't stop crying. Then you grabbed a weapon from your inventory, a knife. You pulled up your pants to show your thigh filled with cuts from the last time you did this. In one swift motion, you started one cut, two cut, three cut, you continued more tell there was blood all over your leg and a bit on your hand. You open your inventory one last time. You put away the knife and took the bandage to clean up the blood.

Then out of nowhere, you heard Sans unlocking the door. You cleaned up the blood. But once Sans got into the house you were frozen in fear. Sans didn't see you at first.

"Kiddo I'm home. I got you one of those burgers you love so much." Now he was in the kitchen putting a burger on a plate. Once Sans got out of the kitchen he saw you. You were trying to pull down your pants but you couldn't do it in time, he saw it. There was a long silence.

" So how was Grillby's," you said, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"W-What was that on your leg?!" He sounded mad and afraid, his eyes turned completely dark. You tried to escape the conversation by running to the bathroom. Then you locked the door. " Open the door now!" He started to teleport to the bathroom. You were panicking. You curled up into a ball trying to hope this was all a bad dream."Come on kiddo tell me what happened to your leg."

"I put on pants. Let's just forget it and watch Mettaton on TV." You said as you got up to go to the couch.

Then Sans grabbed your wrist keeping you in your place. "Tell me. What the hell happened to your leg?!" It sounds like he already knows but he wants to deny it. You tried to break free but he pinned you against the bathroom wall.

"I cut my self." You said so quietly he can barely hear you. Sans said something. But you weren't listening, you were thinking about who he was going to tell. The world felt fuzzy. Then something strange happened he teleported. You did something you haven't done since you moved in with the skele bros. You loaded your save. You saved once Sans left to Grillby's that was your most recent one.

You felt bad for putting Sans in that situation in the other timeline so you decided to go to Grillby's to hang out with Sans. But when you got there Sans was nowhere to be found. So you left to go home. He should be there, he has to be at Grillby's!

Then Sans called you "Hey kiddo. Do you want to come home and watch Mettaton on TV?"

"Ya sure, but what happened to you going to Grillby's?"

"Something more important came up. So come home fast before the show is over." Then he hung up. When you got home something was off. Sans was on the couch. But his smile was more forst. His eyes were black as soon as you got into the house. Then he said the most terrifying words you ever heard in the whole underground. "Why did you load your save?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I remember everything, save load and resets."

" I just didn't want you to know about me cutting. It's not like it's hurting you. So why do you care?"

" It does hurt me to see you in so much emotional pain that you have to hurt yourself. And you know why I care is because I love you. You are like family!" You thought about how Sans and Paps made a room for you in the shed and they even connected it to the house. That thought made you feel like the scum of the earth.

" I'm so sorry." You said as you were crying and starting to ramble. "But I don't think I can stop." Sans started to comfort you and wrapped you into a big hug.

"Sh sh sh we will get through this together. But you have two options. One we tell Pap about this. Or two we tell the whole gang about this. It's your choice but you need to tell some body else about this. I can't help you on my own. But you can think about it as we walk over to a save point. I don't want you to go save loading on me." You thoght about the whole "gang" and you were only close with the brothers.

You wiped the tears from your eyes. As Sans offered you a hand to get up from the couch. The walk to the save point was you thinking out loud the pros and cons of both options.

"Well if we only tell Paps about this less people will know. Which means less people will be disappointed if I relapse. But on the other hand Pap might take it to heart."

"No Paps won't he's not a baby bones anymore."

" Ok but if I tell everyone they might start to use kiddy gloves on me. Or they might have real bad reactions. But there will be more people to talk to about this. Even though talking about my feelings are not really my thing. Plus I won't have to make up excuses for my cuts and not going swimming in waterfall."

"Well we are here kiddo time to save. Did you make a decision?"

You saved and then you stood there thinking about what to do. You know you can't put Sans through your self harming. Be honest with everyone or make the skeleton brothers go through it all. Put pressure on few or divided it evenly.

" Sans I th-think you and Pap should only know just for awhile. Tell I get used to not cutting. I'm sorry. But can you tell him?" You whispered in his ear.

"Ok"

"Promise me please."

"You know I hate to make promises. But I promise."

You rap Sans in a big hug after saying that. Now it's time to break Pap's little heart telling him. You thought as Sans and you walked home. To call Paps to come home.


	2. Baby Bones

Once Sans and you got home Sans and you sat on the couch and then Sans called Pap on speakerphone. Pap picked up before the phone could even ring.

"Pap could you leave training early today?" Sans said in his usual laid back voice. You tried to hang up the phone but Sans used his magic to move it just in time.

" Ya sure.But why? Did something bad happened to the human?!" He said extremely worried. Paps has been calling you human so much it's practically your name. You increase your effort's to hang up the phone or at least change the conversation. You tried to grab the phone one last time but he pulled it back making you faceplant. Then you sat up really quickly and practically begged him to stop and keep Papyrus innocents.

" No, you don't need to worry about the kiddo. We just need to tell you something."

He gave you a smirk and smacked your head to make you stop begging.

" Ok, I will be there in a few minutes ." Then Sans hung up the phone.

You let out a mad huff " Why'd you do this to me Sansy."

"It's for your own good and if you can tell Paps you could tell anybody." He said winking with his signature smile." Now time for the hard part. Can you give me th-things you use to do the stuff." Then Sans gestured to his leg doing a debit card swiping motion as if not saying "cutting" will make it better. Which is weird because Sans is usually direct.

"Uh," you said hitting your head on the couch while opening your phone portal box. You looked through it you realize you had a lot of stuff for cutting. You had 4 cinnamon buns to heal your HP ( but does not heal the cuts), a few bandages to soak up the blood from the bleeding cuts, and your blades. You had two, one from the surface you got from a pencil sharpener ( you had it in your pocket when you fell to the underground). Plus the worn dagger that you got in Asgore's home when you were going to try and fight him but you lost your nerve. That is the one thing that brought you back from the Asgore break down.

You had everything out, a whole portal box full. You were scared to give it to Sans. You were ready to give it to him they were in your hands." Will I ever see them again? Please."

" Sorry kiddo I don't think that you will accept for the cinnamon buns." He said pulling stuff out of your hands. You tried to hold on but he got it. " Wow, you have a whole portal box full. Is this it?" You nodded your head. " Well, I have to take care of this stuff. But Paps should be here soon." Sans when to his room and you heard shuffling.

Then like clockwork you heard Paps key opening the door. He walked in right in front of the couch where you were sitting.

" The Great Papyrus is here! Human, Sans called and told me to come home. So what do you have to tell me?" He said looking like a confused puppy dog. You couldn't say it's nothing because he was giving you a face you can't say no to. But you can't tell him because of a million reasons. You started to spiral down it felt like hours of you doing this. Then it hit where is Sans? He is supposed to tell Paps. This was his idea in the first place. " Human can you please tell me." It has been about five minutes.

Suddenly Sans teleported onto the couch sitting right next to you." Oh, the kiddo has been falling into bad habits. Do you have any to show him?" Sans said like it was any normal bad habits like nail-biting. You gulped hoping you can get out of it but you knew you couldn't. So you pulled up your pant leg showing a thigh full of a mix of scars and scabs. You looked at Paps he was trying to look fine but you could tell that he wasn't his smile was completely forced and his eye sockets were glossy looking like they were about to cry.

Sans was quick to react to his brother's discomfort." Kiddo can you go to get some food from Grillby's?"

"Ok, the usual?" Sans nodded. You left the house. To quickly get the food from Grillby's. Then once you were by the house you decided to peek through the window. You saw an emotional Paps crying. You could hear him he was blaming himself for this. He was also crying about wanting to take everything that might hurt you with away. But when you looked at Sans you saw something way worse. His eyes were dark and he was spitting reassurance like crazy. He was like a broken robot. Something hit you. Sans is always giving support but never supported. Maybe this was hard on him. You never thought Sans could ever be taken down. Even though he remembers the resets and saves he always seems fine.

The food was starting to get cold so you rang the doorbell.Sans greeted you "Hey kiddo you came back quickly. Can I ask you for a favor?" He said it in his normal demeanor like they were waiting for you to bring food.

" Ya sure. By the way thanks for your help on telling Paps, it looks like he took it well." You lied you were trying to act like you didn't peek through the window.

" Well kiddo he kinda took it hard once you left. But for the favor can you let Paps ask you a few questions about the thing."

"Well is it important to Paps."

" Yes it is, please kiddo."

"Ok Sans. But can we do it over dinner because I'm starving?"

Sans didn't say anything he just let you in the house. You sat down on the couch next to Paps you gave him a box full of food. Paps seemed worried. Sans squished him self next to you and grabbed a box of food. We were all eating in silents you were waiting for Paps to ask you a question.

" Human why do you do that to yourself?" Paps said with a puppy like innocence.

You practically spat out your burger. You weren't ready for such a loaded question. " Um it depends."

" Ok. Is it my fault human." He said almost crying. Your heart sank you wrapped him in a hug.

" No it is not anyone's fault except for me. I'm sorry I never wanted you to worry." You got up and went to the dog shrine under the sink. You started to cry and sat on the ground unconsciously punching your leg. You were calling yourself horrible things out loud.

Then you felt a bony hand that grabbed your face. When you looked up you saw Sans.

"Kiddo you aren't any of those things.I'm sorry Paps asked you to many questions but please don't run away like that. I guess you aren't too eager to answer questions."

" I am sorry I left like that. Is Paps ok?"

" He is ok . I put him to bed and read him his bedtime story. Then I set off to find you it has almost been 15 minutes." You were suddenly hit with how long you were under there. Plus you were hit with a bunch of sleepiness. But you got up.Sans and you went out of the shrine. " You had a long day you should go to sleep."

" No Sans can we watch kissy Mew Mew?"

" It's 12 o'clock come on."

" Come on." You said mocking him because you two have stayed up till three.

" Ok." He turned on the tv and you fell asleep on Sans. He picked you up and put you to bed.


	3. Sansy

Sorry, this chapter is going to have terrible puns that might not even make sense.

You woke up in your bed which was weird because you only remember watching kissy mew mew. Once you got up and put on your slippers that you stole from Sans. All the regrets of yesterday hit you. Like telling the skeleton bros about you cutting. You decided to drown your sorrows in some golden flower tea and pancakes. But when you got into the house it was quiet. Even though Paps normally wakes up at six and you woke up around 9 ish.

So you chose to do something nice for your two favorite skeletons. Making breakfast in bed. Spaghetti for Paps because he filled the fridge with the stuff for Sans. You made pancakes first. You brought a plate full of pancakes to Sans's room. But when you unlocked the door you saw Sans crying. He tried to wipe the tears before you could see.

" Hey, kiddo thanks for bringing me the pancakes I was about to get up but I'm tired from working to the bone yesterday." He said while trying to grab the pancakes. You move it though to ask him about the crying.

" Sans when I got in earlier were you crying? You know you could tell me anything. I'm not like Paps where I get easily rattled unless you ask too much about my feelings." You said backing up so he can't get the pancakes.

" Kiddo skeletons don't cry." He said giving you a knowing parent look.

" What about Paps he's a cry baby. Not to hurt your pride about your brother Sans."

" Well, kiddo I'm supposed to be the spine in the relationship." He was drifting away from the conversation on to pun territory. He always does this. When we start to talk about him. He always makes puns.

" Sans, why do you do that? You always make puns when we get serious about you."

" I never udder in the puns. You are just to Cesar is."( serious)He said getting up to grab his pancakes.

" Ok, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure punny."( buddy)

" What did you feel when you saw my cuts on my legs when you first saw them." His eyes turned black and his face looked uneasy. He grabbed a ketchup bottle out of his jacket and took a long sip. He almost drank the whole bottle.

" Well, you see um." He was starting to sweat. You tried to reassure him by giving him the pancakes he wanted. " It was just if you treated your cuts and I left to get stuff to treat your cuts. Also, I thought …" He whispered something that you couldn't hear. All his worry left when he ate a pancake thought.

" I'm sorry but I did not hear the last part." He said it again but with a mouth full of pancakes. " One more time Sansy this time clearly."

" Kiddo why do you want to know?"

" Because you always have to be supportive but never supported."

" Wow, I'm that transparent." Then he finished the last of the ketchup and pancakes. " I thought about how I was such a terrible friend. I should have been able to help you through this, not catching you in the act. I'm supposed to be approachable. I should have seen this in another timeline." He said with his eyes back to black. Your face started to look worried despite your best efforts. " Buck up kiddo. I am just pulling your leg." He said with his regular demeanor back with him winking about his joke. This is odd you thought.

" It sounds like our conversation in the mettaton resort. Do you remember? It's funny isn't, it one day you are joking threatening my life. The next you are joking about feeling like a bad friend." You started to laugh. His eye lights got smaller it was like he got attacked. You stopped laughing. " You're looking pale. Are you ok?"

" Well, I guess my jokes have a bit of comical truth?" He said getting up. You just decided to continue by making Paps breakfast in bed. But when you got into the living room Paps was feeding Sans's pet rock. " Hey, bro looks like you slept like a rock." He said in his normal demeanor.

"Well, I guess my jokes have a bit of comical truth?" He said getting up. You just decided to continue by making Paps breakfast in bed. But when you got into the living room Paps was feeding Sans pet rock. " Hey, bro looks like you slept like a rock." He said in his normal demeanor.

"Uh, Sans why dose the first thing you said to me today was a pun! Well, human, do you wanna come with me to Undyne's house for our special private training?"

" Well ok. But that sounds like a you and Undyne thing." Special private training" That sounds personal."

" NYEH NYEH! That's crazy, Undyne and I always train there's nothing personal. She just tells me her deeps secrets while we make spaghetti." He said pulling you out of the house.

" Sorry Sans, I guess Paps has a bone to pick with me?" You said waving goodbye to the other half of the skel bros.


	4. Fish out of water

You managed to convince Paps to let you change your clothes because you have been wearing your pajamas for almost a week. You put on the only normal clothes you had. A stripe shirt and shorts that had been getting shorter sense you got underground, you went under a bit of a growth spurt here. Your thighs showed a few of your cuts and bruises but by the time you noticed Paps was going to go without you. So you rushed hoping Undyne will not notice it.

The trip to Undyne's house was quick. Paps was just walking as fast as he could to her house. Which was really fast. The walk went in no time when he was carrying and not dragging you on the floor.

Once you got there Paps gave you one of his bones. " She loves these things."

"Are you sure about that? I think it only works when you do it." You said giving him back his bone.

Undyne came through the door. Her and Paps were talking a bit but you weren't paying attention. You were busy worrying about your shorts. There are way to short you thought. You were trying to pull down your shorts to cover your legs. Then you saw Paps walking into the house so you followed. You decided to pay more attention now.

" So are we ready for our training," Undyne said all pumped up.

"Well, dopey do. I have to go to the bathroom. But Undyne I challenge you to befriend the human." Then he jumped out of the window! Which left you in total shock your mouth was completely dropped.

"Hey, punk! I am going to be your bestie! I will finally beat you because you will be only able to think about me.FUHUH! So have a seat and I'll offer you something to drink." You choose to look around a bit before you sit down.

" Hey what's the piano about? Do you play?" You asked trying to make her loosen up.

" Well, a bit. But one-time Alphys brought one of her friends over and sat flirtatiously on the piano then fed himself grapes. I don't really like that guy."

" So he sat on it like this? While eating grapes." You said posing flirtatiously. Then you started to laugh when she gave you a serious look. You to laugh for a good minute tell Undyne got back to normal.

" Punk do you need help getting down?" Before you could say anything she scooped you up. Then in your head, you started to panic. What if she saw your cuts?

" Hey what are those things on your leg?" She said putting you down. You went to the window and debated jumping out as Paps did. You decided not to jump but you did discreetly grab a piece of glass without cutting yourself for later. You thought for a second dramatically looking out the window. You kinda chuckled because you looked so serious.

" Well, there just stretch marks and some bruises from some battles. " You said giving your most genuine smile.

" What's stretch marks?"

"It's a human thing let's just continue." You said sitting down. You saw Undyne taking out some drinks.

"Punk which one do you want?" You started to get up. But then Undyne through a spear in the middle of the table that you sat next to you." Don't get up your my guest, point to the drink with the spear." You thought that as odd but didn't question it. You did point at your new favorite drink, golden flower tea. She made it quickly. " You should let it cool a bit."As you waited you looked at the tea and it looked like it was going to boil over. " It's not that hot! Just drink it already!"As you drink it was burning but past that it was better than usual.

" How did you make it taste so good?"

" Well, I learn how to make it from the best, from Asgore. It's his favorite drink. You know you kinda remind me of him. You are both totally weenies! Well kinda."With just the mention of his name got you panicking. Your breath got shorter, your heart started to race, you couldn't speak. Familiar ich was in your arm you were busy thinking to yourself how you failed to confront him and how he's the last thing in your way to going home. Luckily Undyne was holding the conversation on her own. You can't do anything right you cant fight. You are just wasting space living with the skeleton brothers. You can't. You can't! You thought tell Undyne got up she was up you were a bit fuzzy trying to listen.

Until she started shouting " HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!!"

You tried to help keep her calm. " I can help you with what he was supposed to do." You said trying to stay as broad as possible.

"Great now let's start cooking." she started getting her cooking supplies out. " Are you ready to smash these tomatoes to dust!" You smashed them with all your force. " What is that you are so weak!" She punched it so hard that she splattered it on the wall.

'' Wow, you are really strong. Even though I beat you before." You decided to have a bit of fun because you know Undyne is not going to let you do anything.

" Ya well, I would have won you if we stayed in waterfall! Cheating Punk! Well, let's start stirring the pasta." You stirred it but it still wasn't good enough. She took over, stabbing the pot. But you started to think about how you can't even make pasta right. Even though it is the easiest thing to make.

" Now it is time to turn up the heat, turn it up to the max," Undyne said with fire in her eyes. Which filled you with determination to do this right. You turn it up so much that Undyne didn't even say anything. You might have been a little too strong because the fire got out of control. Everything was fine tell your eyesight went white then the fire filled the house.

" Undyne are you alright? You need to get out before you dry out!" You were trying to get her to safety before she gets hurt. This is all your fault. You might have hurt your new friend. Undyne got out of the house once you told her to. But you just stood there letting the smoke fill your lungs. The flames didn't seem to spread. This is what you deserve. To die in the mess you made.

" Hey, punk get out of there! You are swaying back and forth." You just stood there. You were about to faint. Then once you were about to touch the floor Undyne scooped you up and took you outside.

You took what you would claim later to be a nap. When you woke up from said nap you were on the couch. Sans was there sitting on the couch next to you. You were moving upright so he knew you were up. He was watching TV but when you got up he muted the TV to talk to you.

" I'm sorry to be the mailman." He said gesturing to himself winking. " But you fainted around 3 ish and now it's 12. So I got a question for ya."

" Guy, I took a long nap. But ok shoot."

" Well, what happened? You scared me. Undyne came into the house carrying you talking about how you got unconscious. So what happened?"

" Nothing much. I was just trying to get Undyne out of the house because it was on fire. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Undyne said you just stood there like you were bone dead. Are you ok kiddo. You look scared to the bone."

" Wow, are you ok because you are uddering in the puns. But if we are done can I go to my room?" You said holding the glass you got from Undyne. You knew what you had to do.

" Ya ok kiddo. By the way, Undyne is crashing on the floor. Her and Paps are asleep in his room."

" Well, night night." You said giving him a hug goodnight. You left your room you basically ran. When you went to your room you fell on your bed. For a moment you thought about where the best place to cut would be. After a while, you decided to cut your stomach. The first was not very deep. It was hard to get a grasp on the glass but it will do. It didn't take long for the blood to get every wear.

" SHIT, shit, shit! I fucked up!" You said out loud, thinking to yourself. You were supposed to stay clean for the skeleton brothers.

You had to clean it up but it was pooling on your stomach. You chose to open your other portal box with regular items. You chose to make a makeshift towel out of a bandana. The blood mostly absorbed in the bandana. There were just some blood that kinda dry. You had to use the sink to one rinse out some of your only different clothes. Besides a tutu, which is kinda embarrassing to wear.

You snuck back into the house to rinse it out. When you got in the was a little creek but that was it. When you got in the kitchen it was hard to reach the sink but you made it. When you turned on the water. It sounded as loud as waterfall. You rinsed out the bandana and there was so much crimson that was rinsed out it looked like the red sea. You heard some shifting from upstairs so you knew that you had to rap it up. You just threw some water on the cuts to wash of the now dried blood.

But unknown to you Sans was up, he peeked out to see you at the sink. His soul started to race. He wanted to talk to you, he knew you relapsed. If you could even call it that, you haven't officially stopped tell yesterday. He teleported to your room to see a piece of glass on your bed. He decided to keep it to himself and he left. When you got back in your room you were filled with determination to keep everyone happy. You with your secret place to cut and everyone else thinking that they saved you from yourself.


	5. Mew mew kissy cutie

When you woke up in the morning you felt kindness because you were kind enough to save the skelebros the trouble of dealing with your cutting problem. You went out into the house to get some breakfast and when you got into the house you were pleasantly surprised with the scent of cinnamon bunnies. You were greeted by a group of some of your favorite monsters. Sans, Paps, and Undyne eating cinnamon bunnies also watching anime on the couch.

"Hey, punk! You were asleep for a long time. Were you past out for that long?"

She asked you this as Paps passed you a plate with some cinnamon bunnies on it. You took a seat on the floor. " No, I woke up around 12 then went to my room to sleep. Oo are you guys watching Mew Mew kissy cutie?" You said starting to eat some of your breakfast as you watched TV.

" Ya! I can't believe stuff like this happens on the surface. Gigantic Swords! Magical Princesses!"

You gave Undyne a serious look. "You know anime isn't real." She gave a worried smile.

" Are you saying that Alphys LIED but she was passionate!" She said with an embarrassed face.

"Tibia be honest I thought you already knew that. Sardine Undyne." Sans said with a lazy smile.

"Whaaaaatttttt! NO how bro!?" Paps said with his eye sockets all big. When he realized what you were talking about. So sad that he didn't even complain about Sans puns.

" Umm kiddo can you give me a bone," Sans said hoping you knew a way to cheer them up. Undyne and Paps were getting really sad.

" I'm sorry guys I only have my-shelf to blame." You got up and grabbed everyone's dishes. You put the dishes in the sink and started cleaning them. Then you realized how much of a jerk you have been. You were like telling a baby that Santa isn't real. In mid-thought, you found a knife in the sink. You peaked out of the kitchen to see that Paps and Undyne are over the couch giggling about something on a piece of paper. Sans was sleeping near the kitchen wall. You thought the coast was clear. So you finished up the dishes. You grabbed the knife and sat down in the corner and pulled up your shirt to see the damage you did yesterday. You made only one cut. Tell you to heared Undyne shout.

" Punk get out here! I need you to do something for me!" You tried to do one more cut but then you saw something in the corner of your eye you saw Sans. You had the knife cutting your stomach and your hand on the knife moved quicker and went deeper in. Your blood was all over your stomach and when you pulled out the knife it was covered in blood. You and Sans were stuck in a staring contest. You saw the fear in his eyes like seeing Paps getting dusted in past timelines. Your H.P. was low, it was only at 1.

" I will be out in a bit Undyne!" You said trying to prevent them from seeing you in such a state.

"K-Kiddo drink this." He said looking frantically through his pockets. Tell he found a bottle of ketchup. You were hesitant to drink it at first but in seconds you were imitating Sans at Grillby's tell your H.P. was full. You were shocked because the bottle was half full.

" Thanks, Sans for the ketchup."

" Kiddo stay here as I get some stuff." As he left you alone you thought about how weird it was for you to still be letting out crimson even though your H.P. stayed the same. When you tried to get up you let out a small cry of pain and the blood started to go like a fountain. It was like magic Sans appeared to with a piece of glass in his hand and some medical supplies from Alphys. Your heart sank. Did he get that from my room you thought.

" Where did you get the glass from?" You asked Sans as he was treating your wounds.

" I got it from your room because if you are going to do this." He was pointing at your gut. Which made your heart sink thinking to your self failure good for nothing you can't even keep a secret."You might kill your self with this. Now tell me why you did this." With Sans saying you might kill your self made the fear that he watched what you did last night. Sans was done treating your wounds and he tied your bandage into a bow. Which made you giggle. But then you thought about what Sans asked you. But you couldn't tell him the truth.

" I can't tell you Sansy." You look down all scared. You tried to limp to the other room. But Sans grabbed you.

" That's not very nice of you. Kiddo if you can't tell me then I'll be tied to the hip bone to you." He said wrapping his arm around yours with a bigger smile than usual. You could feel the bandage soaked in blood as he brushed up against your stomach.

" This sounds like a plot from an old tv show." You said with your mood soured.

"Welp we could end the show once you gave me a reason why you did this."

You gave up trying to make him leave you alone and just went outside putting on your best 'I'm not in pain' face to see what Undyne and Papyrus were up to with Sans around your arm.

"Hey, punk! Can you deliver this letter to Dr.Alphys and if you open it your DEAD! I would do it but Hot land SUCKS!"

" Ok, I will give her the letter. I won't open it because I already know what is inside." You said in a teasing way giving her suggestive eyebrows. You always shipped her and the doctor ever since Mettaton's quiz show

She gave you the letter and her eyes fell on to Sans."Why do you have those lazy bones on your arm?"

You looked at Sans for help. But he was busy not letting your shirt bleed through.

" Well it's best friends day on the surface and since Paps is taken. Sans and I are going to spend the day together." You need to stop making lies about the surface but they always work. Plus you didn't hurt Paps feelings.

"Well ok, punk just hurry up and give this to Dr.Alphys!" So Sans and you started to head out. Once your back was turned to them you let your mask fall to show your pain. It feels like Sans blasting you with a gaster blaster. It shouldn't hurt that much right? You never had this bad of a stomach injury before.

You also started to panic because you wouldn't stop bleeding. It would be fine if you had the time but you don't. Plus it might get an infection and now… Your shirt is stained with blood.

" Hey kiddo I know a shortcut follow me." He grabbed your hand and took you in the opposite direction of Hot Land.

You think you might need stitches, of course, you couldn't tell him though. Sans looked at you with concern. But when you made it the shortcut you were by a save point and you saved. But it didn't help heal you...Maybe it only helps heal you with magical attacks? You still have a scare from the made dummies knife.

But Sans cut you out of your train of thought "Kiddo I think you should go to Dr.Alphys to also check on your wound. It did not heal with the save point."

Fear instantly went through you. What if Alphys knows that you self harmed. What if she doesn't read the letter you're giving to her. What if she tells Asg...

" Don't worry kiddo I'll protect you. He won't find out. " Sans said with a parent-like voice. How did he know about your fear? The pain didn't feel unbearable but it had a burn silently spreading but you knew you had to drop off this letter. You held onto the letter giving you perseverance. You can almost see her lab.

" kiddo was your shirt always that red?" He said when you looked down your shirt was covered with blood.

"It's fine we just need to give this letter to Alphys then I can clean up." You bent over to put the letter in the mail slot to find there wasn't one.

Sans got in your way you tried to move around him but he blocked you. "Only if you let Alphys check your cut out."

You and Sans made a silent agreement and you swallowed your pride as you slid the letter underneath the door. Then Sans knocked on the door.

"Alphys special delivery!" Sans and you said in unison.

"From Undyne." Sans said suggestively.


	6. Alphys

Alphys opened the door hearing the familiar voices. You hugged your favorite doctor not having seen her since the core. Also because then she can't see the blood on your shirt.

"W-wow you sure m-missed me?" You looked at her and gave her the most genuine smile you could make.

"Yup and I'm super curious what Undyne wrote. Can you open it?" You said handing her the letter.

"Ya s-su" Alphys was almost finished talking. You were hoping you were home free.

"Hey kiddo, didn't we go here also for the wound you got when Jerry from snowdin was attacking you?" Your stomach dropped for many reasons. One was you didn't want to ever get near the all hated Jerry. Two because you don't want Alphys to even have an idea that you self harmed.

When she heard that she went into a panic releasing you from your safety hug revealing your bloody not ripped from the cut shirt.

"Sans c-can I talk t-to you inside."

"Ok wait here." They walked inside with the door open. You could hear what they were saying.

"S-sans I-I saw w-what happen o-on my security videos of them."

Sans eye lights went dark. You were paralyzed you never thought about her using her cameras. Always watching you. You thought she stopped after your fight with Mettaton.

" You knew that they did that to themselves. You said nothing, how could you." His eye started to shine blue yellow the way he does when he is in a fight . You knew you had to say something anything. " You let them stay in their own self destruction." You wanted to run but with Alphys cameras and San's shortcuts you knew you couldn't get far. Alphys was on the verge of tears trying to talk but she would get an untranslatable stutter.You carefully walked trying not to irritate your cut. You pulled both of them into a group hug.

"Stop it! Sans do you see Alphys is about to cry. Now…" You didn't want this to happen but it was the only way to make Sans calm down. "Alphys can you check out my cuts?"

Before she had the chance to say anything. "Kiddo I can do it. I just need her medical bag. " You were shocked.

"How could you do that?!" You walked back disbanding the hug.

"Kiddo I have a skele ton of jobs." You didn't want Sans to do anything wrong stitching you up.

"I'm fine letting Alphys do it."Sans looked at her a bit untrusting.

"Can you go upstairs a-and l-let me h-heal you." Alphys said as she went into doctor mode.You started to go up to Alphys bed.

"Alphys do you need any help?" Sans asked as they walked together. You were waiting for them clenching your stomach in dread making Sans so mad only if you did things differently they would be friends.

"Y-ya can you help them taking o-off the bandage? As I prepare the work area."

"Kiddo can you pull up your shirt please." You did what he said.

" Sans I can do it myself."

" Ya but me and Alphys are playing doctor." He said jokingly. When you looked at the bandage the front was covered in dried blood, even the bow. " Ouch kiddo you did quite the number." He said as he peeled off the last layer. You cringed. Which you hate to admit but it hurt peeling off all of your peach fuzz.

Alphys grabbed a medical kit and a thread and needle. Then unfolded her bed. Sans was washing your wound. It didn't close up if you wanted you could open and close it.

" C-can I see there c-cut? Sans a-are you done preparing?"

"Ya I am." Sans said as you walked over to the bed letting your shirt cover your stomach.

" Ok lay down and umm." Alphys face got red. "C-can y-you take o-off your s-shirt?" You officially have no shame. You thought as you took off your shirt.

Once she touched the inside of your cut it hurt like hell. You crossed your arms trying not to fidget.

" I'm sorry that it hurts d-do you want Sans to get you anything." Alphys waited for your answer. You wanted something strong.

" Can you get me some strong stuff?"

Sans gave you an empty chuckel " Well it depends what Doc thinks and are you the drinking age on the surface?"

"N-no I've n-never worked on a human. I-I don't w-want any complications. O-ok now I'm going t-to try to disinfect it with some healing m-magic." You know she has no idea what she's doing. You thought as she put some magic in the wound which burned like rubbing alcohol. Once she was threading a needle. The pain was horrible each one hurt more than the last Sans was trying to help Alphys so it would be done quicker.

They were done quickly. You went to grab your shirt. " Kiddo, wear my jacket, your shirt is all bloody." He handed over his fluffy warm sweater. You quickly zipped it up. It felt as warm as Toriel's fireplace. The pain of the stitches went away. You were ready to fall asleep.

" Alphys can Sans and I stay the night?" You said over exaggerating your yawn.

"Umm o-ok let me bring d-down blankets then w-we can watch ANIME!!" You could see the stars in her eyes. She looked so happy but all you wanted to do was sleep. Sans and you walked down stairs you sat down where her security camera was.

" Hey Alphys can you open the letter I delivered?" You shouted up stares she quickly grabbed the letter but when she came down you and Sans were both asleep. Sans was holding you in a protective way probably still mad at Alphys about not telling him about your little "habit". She covered you and Sans in a blanket and opened up the letter. She was so happy but felt bad for all the lies she told Undyen. Nothing could have prepared you for what was going to happen tomorrow.

H0i I have a question for whoevers reading this should Sans go with you to the true labs? Comment what you think and thanks for reading even if it's one person reads this. It makes me so happy.


	7. What-if

When you woke up you had Sans fluffy jacket on. Sans stole a blanket you assumed Alphys put on both of you. You got up and you saw the bathroom door open with a letter on the floor. You got up with cation. You picked up the letter. It was in bad handwriting so probably Alphys wrote it. "Hey. Thanks for giving me Undyne's letter. You guys... Your support means a lot to me. But... As difficult as it is to say this... You guys alone can't magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I now know Undyne now thinks anime isn't real but there's more I've done. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know "the truth." Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did."

You started to cry. What if they killed themselves. Is that what they mean by "what I did."Your sobbs got louder. Sans woke up because of your sobbs.

"Hey kiddo what happened to you. You're looking very bonely." He was rubbing his eyes barely getting up. You ran to him giving him the note. He wrapped you into a hug. He scanned the note over your shoulder as you sobbed into his. " Welp she deserves it not like they helped you kiddo. We should probably call Paps sense you made me turn in early." He said teasingly acting like Alphys meant nothing to him.

"Ok I will only call him because he'll worry." You said checking your phone. The phone didn't even come up with a number for Papyrus's missed calls; it just showed an infinity sign. You quickly called him before he got the whole underground looking for you two.

" HUMAN! Where are you?! You have the Great Papyrus worried sick." He said in his normal over the top tone.

"Sorry Paps. Sans and I were staying the night at Alphys. We'll be back later to night" You said, giving a reassuring smile as if he could see.

"Ok human you two better be home in time for spaghetti!"

"Ok we'll see you later." Once he hung up you took a sigh of relief not having to tell him about the stiches. "Now Sans can we go check on Alphys. Please go with me." You said begging him and giving your best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Fearing finding what happened to Alphys alone.

"Ok kiddo. But only for you. She really is not worth it." Sans grabbed your bloody shirt. You dragged him to Alphys bathroom. Once both of you were in there Sans seemed to chuckle at your amazement to see that the bathroom was actually an elevator. He clicked on an elevator button. It seemed fine at first.

Until "WARNING! WARNING!" The elevator screeched.

"Kiddo get behind me" Sans said emotionless with his arms spread out. You clinged on to him for dear life.

"ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!" You would feel terrible if you died.

"EM TETHER STABILITY LOST!" Your most recent save was before you got stitches and you don't wanna go through that again!

"ALTITUDE DROPPING!" What would Sans do if he knew that Alphys knew you cu-

The elevator stop you were jolted forward you fell on top of Sans. "Wow kiddo I never would have guessed you would fall for me. You're really crushing on me." You bursted out with laughter forgetting your earlier worries. Sans knowing he has a good audience started to ring them in. "Sorry kiddo but our relationship will never have enough stability." You got up because you realized he'd keep going. Once you were up you gave him a hand. " Thanks for bringing me up." You laugh so hard you fell down. "Come on kiddo we gotta stay elevated." He said, giving you a hand up.

You two walked out of the elevator. "Sans where do you think we are?" You said walking down this dark dusty hallway. With sticky floors and cracked walls.

"I don't know kiddo" You saw these tablet like things as you walked down the hallway. They started to glow when you walked past them. You wanted to take a closer look. Sans grabbed your shoulder. "Kiddo let's just find Alphys and get out of here. This place really lowers my spirits." You two walk for what seemed like forever down that hallway. As each tablet lit up you felt worse and worse. All the what if's went through your head with Alphys. Until you reached the end of the hallway you were filled with Determination to find her and you found a save point.

As you saved Sans found a note. "Hey kiddo I found a note it's hard to read. Do you wanna try all I can make out is elevator?"

"Ok I'll try." He passed you the note. " It says 'elevator…? lost power...enter center door?' That's all I could make out wanna try the door? Mabey Alphys is there?" The note was truly chicken scratch. When you two got to the door there were no handels for you to pull on. "How about we go to see if there's anything to help us on the left?"

"Ok kiddo but let me get you breakfast first." You were puzzled by his statement where would he get breakfast from down here? He walked up to the vending machine and got 3 bags of chips. "Here kiddo." he said, passing you a bag of chips.

"Who's the third bag for?" You said as the two of you went down the hall.

"Well 3 is the magic number." You walked into some sort of operating room and there were 3 tables that were sticky. There were also three sinks, maybe three was the magic number after all. "Hey kiddo I have a sinking feeling about this." He said winking.

"Can I have my shirt? I wanna wash it." This would be great because then Paps wouldn't see your bloody shirt.

"Ok kiddo but how are you going to dry it?"

"Hot land should be able to dry my shirt?"  
"Ok kiddo." He passed you the shirt. Sans began to eat his bag of chips. Where the blood was hard and crunchy you were hoping that the blood would come off when you stepped up to the middle sink and quickly washed your shirt. As you watched the water drain your spirits went lower and lower. " What if Alphys just wanted an excuse to get away from me. Sans probably just came along to see how the self harmer is going to stop the suicidal. Alphys is going to die because I'm too slow!" Thoughts like this continued as you began to silently weep as you finished cleaning your shirt.

Putting your chips to the side. You ringed out the shirt and you found a spot you missed. You turned on the sink. But instead of water coming out there was a cool whip like substance coming out. You jumped back in fear. It started to take form.

" Sans, Alphys! Help!" You screamed too late though this thing began to fight you. It drew near. Sans heard you jump back and your calls for help.

" Kiddo I know this might sound crazy but try feeding them." You looked at him hesitantly reaching for the bag. "Come on kiddo believe in our friend-chip." You grabbed the bag and your soul picked to act and you fed them chips. They skipped their turn to eat the chips. You spared them. They disappeared but there was something shining in the sink.

"Sans how did you know that they were hungry?" You asked with a concerned voice. As you put your things into your items

"Everyone likes chips." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok let's look at the next room." When the both of you got in the room there was a red key slot.

"I think I still have that key." Sans muttered to himself looking through his pockets pulling out 7 keys using the red key and leaving it. You were shocked but you were trying just to find Alphys. No time for questions.

"Sans can I have another bag of chips? I need them before another one of those things comes over." You said with some fear in your voice despite your best efforts.

"Ok kiddo we just need to find 3 more of those key slots. They we could get back to Paps." He said, giving you the third bag. Now he just wants to get out of here with you.

" Do you have all 4 keys?" You have so many questions to ask Alphys if you find her. Sans held your hand. Like a worried parent in a busy store.

"Ya I do."You thought "failure Sans is bored of you. He hates you. He only loves Papyrus." In your empty hand you buried your nails deep into your flesh. Sans stopped when you two got into a room with 9 beds in rows of three with one dog bowl. There was heavy fog that made the room feel eerie.

"We should split up. We could cover more ground that way." You said wanting to run away from your feelings. As you waited for Sans to respond it felt like decades. The thought occurred to you that you should tell Sans about these feelings but what would you say? You're better off being quiet. Sans finally answered.

"Sure kiddo I'll go down the hall and you will go in the upper door. I'll ketchup up to you once I'm done finding the key slot on my half." He said letting go of your hand and going down the hall. Soon you were alone. You unclenched your hand. There was no blood but there were nail shape dents that didn't go away for a few minutes. You ran as far as you could. Feelings and thoughts hitting you like a hail storm. Tears streaming down your face. You were forced to stop when a save point was in your way. You stopped to save.


	8. True Labs

As you were trying to save, it began to smile like flowey. It began to transform into a tall oval-head man and you were forced to fight. This monster looked like Lemon Bread and seemed to have Shyren's body with Aaron's arm. Her head and teeth looked like a Moldbygg.

It smelt like lemons, you had to act or else Sans would hate you for loading your save. You bet he thinks you're better off dead. You acted with Lemon Bread, you knew that feeding it would make it go away but you deserve to suffer. One turn you promised yourself, and now it was Lemon Bread's turn.

"Welcome to my special hell." They greeted, with a scratchy distorted voice. They melted and turned into a mouth with a missing tooth. You embraced these teeth. Your soul willingly got hit by the teeth, they were so sharp they impaled your soul. After you were hit, it felt like squeezing lemons into your wounds and it felt great. This is what you deserve to be in this special hell.14 H.P., you stayed doing this. You deserve to suffer until you were at one H.P. You had to feed them food, you sadly chose to act and fed them. They left you alone when the battle stopped, you had no healing items after Sans took away your cinnabunnies. You finally looked around seeing a gaster blaster like thing in the center of the room. There was another room to the left of the room and you decided to go there first.

You saw a dark room with a TV and two bookshelves. One of those key slots was the color yellow, a lonely piece of paper, and one of those tablets. You found one of the key slots. Only if you went up here first you could have found another key slot by now.

You went outside to look for Sans. When you popped your head out to look for him, Sans was looking at the machine in the center of the room. You forced a smile and wiped away the tears. You were going to look happy for him. You should be happy, you're one step closer to finding her.

"Sans I found a yellow key slot in this room!" You said feeling a lump in your throat, you tried to ignore it.

"I found one in the other room, all we will need is one more." He said walking to the room giving you a playful nudge as he passed you."Good job kiddo." He put the yellow key in. One more key then you can save Alphys. That lump in your throat felt like it was getting bigger.

You two walked and Sans tried to fill the silence with knock-knock jokes. Did he notice your H.P.? Paranoid thoughts drowned you like a broken dam. You were only half listening, only doing what's required of a knock-knock joke. When you two got to the next room it had 5 fridges and tablets between almost everyone. When you two got to the end of the hall the last fridge turned into another one of those things. Sans pushed you out of the way giving you the last key.

"I'll deal with them you find the key slot." He said, already engaged in battle.  
"Sans don't get hurt!" You exclaimed. Sans nodded his head and took out the bag of chips. You listened to what Sans said. You went into the next room and there was the last slot; it was a green-colored slot. You put in the key and it fit perfectly. As you put the key in you thought about how Sans saw your H.P. and said nothing. As you left the room you saw Sans finished with the battle unscathed. You grabbed his hand and ran to the door the two of you were trying to unlock.

You ran like you have known these halls all your life, you might make it in time to save Alphys. You kept up this pace until you landed on the now open door, you stopped cold in your tracks. Sans seemed confused after you acted with Papyrus's attitude. You squeezed Sans' boney hand.

"Kiddo, it's going to be ok." He said, taking a step forward into the room. Your heart warmed as he put his problems with Alphys aside to comfort you. You followed his lead and you two walked in an elevator that was connected to a hall. You put your head on his shoulder and just followed him. Your life didn't feel real step by step. Until you hit the end of the hall and you entered the door. You stopped once you entered this new room, but Sans still continued. This room felt very wrong to you. Where's Alphys?

It was mostly empty, in the center of the room there was a power machine. "Did it have a soul in the center of this square machine?" You murrumerd to yourself. The machine seemed to have a face. It had a smile like flowey and red piercing eyes. Did the machine take her? As you were looking for answers to where Alphys was, Sans turned on this machine.

Those things came into the room. You ran to Sans and hid behind him. As they inched closer they laughed. You both have one H.P. and not enough food to feed them all. As they cornered you two, you began to cling more towards Sans. Sans was about to teleport, until Alphys came in.

" Hey stop! I got you guys some food, okay!?" Alphys came in, giving them the food they wanted. " Sorry about that, They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. I think they smelled the potato chips you had. " Alphys pondered for a bit, then continued. "Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you. But I appreciate you came here to back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might not come back. That's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried I would be too afraid. " Alphys hesitated for a bit. " To tell the truth, that I might run away, or do something cowardly. I- uh, suppose I owe you two an explanation. As you probably know Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls."

You were jolted with fear when Asgore was mentioned, you squeezed Sans' shirt as tight as you could. You buried your head into Sans' shirt trying to forget about Asgore. Sans patted your head.

"It's ok kiddo you don't need to worry." Sans said as he was trying to comfort you. You calmed down with Sans' help. When you were ok you moved over to hug Alphys.

"Alphys I thought you were going to die!" You squeezed her into a hug.

"Y-you want me to go on?" Alphys asked, you were scared about what she and the king did.

"No it doesn't matter what you did in the past. It just matters what you did now." Alphys seemed to be shocked. You released her from the hug and you glanced at Sans. His face seemed mad at the fact she was getting off the hook.

"I'm going to talk these guys home." Alphys said with some hesitation. Once she was about to leave Sans stopped her.

"Hey Alphys, you know your experiments almost killed the kiddo? Or how Papyrus was worried sick about us and we couldn't go to him because of your little 'scene'? Or how I had to risk my life twice today and how I only have one H.P.? Next time try not to be so selfish." Sans coldly said, with his eyes sockets were black. Alphys ran out of the room. You were left to wonder if she was actually going to take them back home. You wanted to be mad at him. But what would you be mad at 'I lowered my own H.P.' or how he said the truth harshly. No you couldn't say that.

"Sans calm down it's my fault that we're down here, don't get mad at her. It's ok we're going to be home soon." You grabbed his hand and led him.

As you walked Sans started to talk. "Kiddo, if you knew what happened in this lab you wouldn't give her a second chance." You stayed quiet hoping you will be home and Paps would clean up this mess. When both of you got out to the hall and you passed the first tablet it smiled at you. You jumped and let out a bit of a squeak. "Kiddo, you know I just want you to be happy."

"Oh, I know." You said squeezing his arm into a hug. Even though all you wanted to do was get into a fight with him. "Let's just hurry up and get back to Paps." Your pace quickened. Once you two got to the elevator hallway your phone rang. You quickly answered it.

"Chara, are you there? It's been a long time, hasn't it?"You never heard this voice before. "But you've done well even if you partnered up with that smiley trashbag. Thanks to you everything has fallen into place. Chara, see you soon." Your stomach dropped. Who was that, why did they call you Chara, and why did they call Sans a smiley trashbag? Before Sans and you could talk about it the elevator started to move.

The elevator started to shake. "Sans do you know anyone who would call you a smiley trashbag?" Sans grab on to the wall of the elevator. His eyes seemed shocked when you said that.

" Ya, I know a guy like that. I had to give him a bit of a bad time." Was he talking about flowey? He's the only other one with your power. But before you could ask him about it the elevator stopped. You were back in New Home.

Thanks to Ashleysylveon for editing this chapter!


	9. New Home

When you turned around, you saw there were vines covering the elevator door. "What happened? Did Flowey do this?"

Sans eyelights shrinked. He tried to hit the elevator buttons but they didn't seem to work. He started to look concerned when his sockets fell on the vines of the elevator. "Kiddo I think so. We should find a save point to heal you."You two speed walked down a gray hall. You were wondering what Flowey had planned for you two.

"Sans what do you think Flowey has planned?" You said with a childlike curiosity.

"Bee leaf me when I say he is a very bud guy." During those puns you began to laugh. You could see that Sans was relieved you didn't worry. As you were laughing, you almost fell off the edge into what seems like a town with an endless amount of gray buildings. Before you could fall Sans grabbed the hoodie you were borrowing. "Kiddo are you on edge ?" He said, giving you his infamous wink and he pulled you up towards the elevator. "Come on kiddo let's go in." You walked in hesitantly, two elevators already messed up today. You got to the end of the hall quickly. You wondered where this path would end. You two walked in a comfortable silence as you went down this maze of a hallway. At the end hallway was Asgore's home. Your soul dropped. There was a save point in front of the house and you saved.

"Asgore's home." You said with a mix of sadness and fear in your voice. You didn't want to kill again. You began to break down on the floor in front of the house. You knew that this was how this was going to end. You were tired of killing, this was the first timeline you didn't kill anyone. Last time you tried to confront him you only got to hear the story of Asriel and the first human. Then you just couldn't go on.

"Come on kiddo! Maybe you would feel better if you got in and we went inside and talked or something." You could tell Sans didn't know what he was talking about, but he wanted to help. Sans picked you up and carried you in before you could say anything. You wanted to run, but Sans carried you into the house that seemed like Toriel's house except with more buttercups. He seemed to guess with the directions in the house. He managed to take you to a room with two beds and he placed you down on one. Your tears stinged your face, you gave up on what? You forgot. You wanted to be away from it all, you've done mercy this whole run.

Sans opened up a box that you didn't open. He took out a heart locket and examined it. You got your composure as you watched Sans. He got up and walked to you. "Kiddo I'm sorry that you might have to fight Asgore. But here, I know it's last minute and I didn't buy it, but here." He put a heart necklace on you. You grabbed the locket and it said 'Best Friends Forever' You started to smile and you felt so happy. "It's the sentiment that counts right?" He dryly chuckled "As long as you wear this I will protect you." You could see he was relieved that you liked the locket. The thought occurred to you that you're still wearing his jacket. You can't ruin his jacket when you fight the king.

"Sans, do you think there's a shirt I could use?" You got up and went to the closet. Sans layed down on one of the beds and took a cat nap. You found a ton of green shirts with a single yellow stripe on each. You grabbed one of the shirts. When you put it on it fit perfectly.

"Here Sans." You said giving him back his jacket. He got up and stretched his arms into the jaket. "I will go to face him. Can you go with me until…"

Sans spared you of having to finish your sentence. "Ok lets go." You looked at him, and saw his smile was forced. He clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets. You two walked to the center of the house. "Do we have to lock down these keys? Could we just go under it?" Sans said, looking at the lock chaine in your way.

"Ok that s-sounds good." You walked under the chain. You were filled with an uneasy feeling. You two walked through the basement and you felt like you were losing your composer. You didn't want to be a killer. You looked at the locket and tried to concentrate on only that. It didn't work. It seemed like you went through every hypothetical of what could happen. 'I'm a dirty brother killer. Kids like me deserve to burn in hell.' You thought like this until you got to the judgement hall. This is where Sans judged you so many times with all different outcomes. Never a happy ending. But this is the first time you never gained LOVE.

"Kiddo you are good?" You realized you were trembling. Your hands were shaking viciously.

"Ya I'm fine." You said putting your arms behind you back and you put on a smile.

"Ok kiddo. You're still shaking so if you want you can lean on me." You wrapped an arm around him. Your walk seemed short until Sans stopped at a doorway to the throne room.

"Why did you stop?" You asked Sans.

"The throne room. That is where the king is. M-my king. Can I ketchup to you later?" You wanted to say 'yes' but you couldn't. You knew that Asgore was the king of every monster and they respected him too. You need Sans' support until the fight commences.

"Sans can you stay with me till it starts? Please." You gave him pleading eyes.

"Ok kiddo." He said, you both took a deep breath holding your hands going into the room. You saw the giant goat king tending to his buttercup flowers humming to himself, his back turned to the entrance.

"Dum dee dum. Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I'm almost finished watering these flowers." He quickly watered the flowers. "Here we are!" You and Sans gave each other a worried look. "Howdy Sans! How can I…" He saw you, he was taken back like you looked familiar to him. But he shook the look off. "Oh. I so badly wanted to say, 'Would you like a cup of tea?' But why is Sans here with you?" You were lost for words Sans covered for you.

"The kiddo came to talk with you but they were too scared to do it alone. So I was a bud and came with them." Sans squeezed your hand. Asgore started back up with his monologue.

"Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing and flowers are blooming." You were put in a cold sweat this is going to be like before. "Perfect weather for a game of catch. But you two know what we must do. When you two are ready go into the next room." You were scared you didn't want to go through with this but you had to because the elevator was locked shut. Sans and you walked to the next room. "How tense. Just think of it like… A visit to the dentist." You could see that he didn't want to do this. He was almost as scared as you were. He took you two to the entrance to the bearer. "Sans when they are ready please wait outside or go home. Human, go inside when you are ready. If you are not I understand. I am not ready either." He went inside.

This wasn't how you imagined your fight with Asgore would be like. "Sans goodbye. I'll miss you, wish me luck." You gave him a hug and wiped away a tear.

"Kiddo goodbye, I hope you two will be ok." Sans put his back up against the wall and he put up his hoodie ,his sockets were completely black and he was crying. You solemnly walked into the room as you clenched your locket. When you walked in, you were suddenly blinded by the light of the baryer. The light flashed back and forth.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped in the underground. This is it then. Ready?" As he said that 6 different colored souls emerged in these clear containers. He started to fight you. You didn't want to do this, you would love to run away. A strange light filled the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. This is the end, you will… have to kill. You were filled with determination to be peaceful. "Human it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." He said it with a tightened voce like he was on the verge of tears. He smirked but before he could do anything one of Toriel's fireballs came in and blasted him pushing him to the side. Goat mom came out and you wrapped her into a hug. Tears of joy came from your eyes. Toriel had a similar reaction to how Asgore thought of your outfit.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." She began to rub your back trying to comfort you. "Do not be afraid, my child."

" I missed you so much mom! Why are you here?"When you said mom that seemed to make her happy.

" I knew that to leave this place you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However I realize I cannot allow that. It's not right to sacrifice someone's life to simply leave here. I've been trying to prevent this the whole time. So for now let's just delay this battle. Even terrible people like Asgore deserve mercy." Asgore seemed to recover from his attack.

"Tori you came back!" He seemed so happy even though he was just hit by a fireball.

" Do not Tori me! DREAMER! Your pathetic whelp." She left you from the hug to scold him. Toriel cares so much about you. Your thoughts hit you ' I don't deserve her I don't deserve anyone.' Thoughts like this hit you hard like the damage you would take in the fight. You stayed in this thought process until a certain skeleton walked in the room.

Papyrus walked in. "Human, I missed you! Nobody fight anyone!If anyone fights anyone! Then I'll be forced! To ask Undyen for help!" You were snapped back into reality everyone was here Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, and the king. But where is Sans? Just as you were about to worry Sans he came in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" You were mad he acted like your goodbye didn't even happen!

"Hey that voice! Hello I think we may know each other." Now he's getting to know his knock knock joke parner. You know he likes to lie about the hard stuff in life. But not even a 'I'm so glad you made it out.' Are you even worth any of the monsters' love or friendship? By the time you were done with your mental rant. Papyrus was talking.

"Lets just say… A tiny yellow flower helped me." That was Flowey's plan to get everyone here.

You were terrified. Alphys and you said in unison. " A tiny… flower?" Then in an instant a vine grabbed all of them. Your friends are gone. The brothers you thought as family were taken. They were all captured.

"I'll save all of you!" You screamed at them. You took hold of the necklace Sans gave to you. Now you need to protect him even though all you had was that necklace and the green shirt you took from Asgore's home. Flowey emerged.

"You idiots! While you guys were having you little pow-wow. I took the human souls! Not only those are under my power. But all of the friend's souls are going to be mine too!" Your soul dropped all your friends gone. After all they did to help you. " Hee hee hee! And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you made them love them."

Thanks to Ashleysylveon for editing this chapter!


	10. Best Friends Forever

"I know Flowey it's all my fault." You began to sob. Flowey seemed surprised.

"Now I will achieve my Real Form. Hee hee hee"

"Why are you doing this? Can't we just have a happy ending!?" You cried at him.

"You asked why." He smiled in delight. "Don't you get it? This is all just a game. If you leave the underground satisfied, you will 'win' the game." You were fed up with this, he was right you don't deserve to win. You were just lying to yourself that you could have a happy ending.

"Your right, I don't deserve to win. I deserve to die!" In that moment you forgot that all your friends were here.You heard everyone gasp. You saw Sans giving you a disappointed look. You could see the heartbreak in Papyrus's eye sockets. You covered your mouth when you said that. Flowey seemed even more motivated to hurt you.

"This game between us will never end! I'll kill you over and over. Hee hee hee" He tilted his head and grinded his teeth with his eyes completely white. "If you do change your mind and you defeat me, I'll give you the 'happy ending' that you don't deserve! All your friends back and I'll destroy the barrier." The thought of a happy ending made you cry. Not happy tears of your friends on the surface. You shouldn't get a happy ending, you should just watch everyone be happy with you gone. Flowey was speechless; he grabbed your soul and put it in a small pen where you couldn't move it. Then your soul was surrounded by his attack pellets.

"Just kill me already!" You grabbed your locket waiting for the release of death.

"No I won't let you hurt them." Suddenly bones came and shielded your soul before you could take any damage. Sans was protecting you.

"What?" Flowey seemed extremely angry. Your crying got worse.

"W-why?" You barely said through your tears. Why did he save you?

"Remember what I said." Flowey's attacks persisted but Sans kept up his blocking. "I will protect you as long as you wear that necklace." You cleaned up and wiped your face. Flowey became angerer with what he said. His attacks quickened. Sans was able to keep up except for one pellet. Toriel luckily saved you.

" My child you shouldn't die. We will always be there to protect you!" Toriel said and that was like the last straw for Flowey. But before he could do anything, all your friends were telling you things to encourage you. They talked about how you shouldn't die. Soon you had the whole underground routing for you.

"Urgh… No! Unbelievable!" Flowey said like a child throwing a tantrum. " This can't be happening!! YOU! I can't believe your all so stupid." You knew what he had planned that moment. You had to do something.

"Flowey don't hurt them!" But you were too late.

"All your souls are mine!!!!" The room turned so bright you couldn't see. But you knew you lost all your friends to him. When you opened your eyes you saw a small boss monster wearing the same shirt as you. You wanted to scream at him, you had all these terrible things and you wanted to tell him. But you couldn't, it was your fault you got everyone here.

"Finally, I was so tired of being a flower." He said that as he moved his new limbs. He turned around and smiled at you which made you sadder. You missed your friend, you missed Sans' goofy smile. "Howdy! Chara I missed you. It's me, your best friend. You haven't changed all these years!" You could have swared he let out a tear of joy. You almost let your guard down. But the small monster transformed into Asriel Dreemurr, you never would have thought that flowey was the late prince. When you looked at him you saw the same locket you were wearing.

You felt terrible it was your fault that your friends are gone, if they weren't living, you shouldn't live. "Kill me already!" you cried.

" When I kill you I will reset and you will do this all over again! We will never be apart, Chara." It was his turn to attack but you didn't doge at all 2 H.P.. He seemed mad at that.

"Chara, do you still feel that way that you did when you climbed the mountain? Those not very happy feelings." For your turn you choses to argue. You were so mad he keeps calling you Chara.

" I'm not your best friend, I'm not Chara! You're are trying to kill a stranger! You took my best friends. No wait, my family!" He seemed hurt by this and looked like he didn't believe you weren't Chara.

"You really think that. I have their souls. Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Your friends forget a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you. I'm your best friend. If you won't die, I'll torture you Chara!" Vines wrapped around you. You were trapped. You were ready to give up. You will never die. What's the point fighting? You just wished you were cutting. He killed you a few times before getting bored. Each time your soul cracked you seemed to lose more and more hope.

"Why won't you play my game! Even after these attacks, you're still in my way? Wow…"He said, shaking his head in a teasing way. "You really are something special. Do something Chara, anything! Let's see if you will react to this." He cackled but you didn't care. His transformation was fast and he looked like a fallen angel. But he still had on that locket, but there was now a broken heart underneath it. He attacked relentlessly. When he began attacking you were at 14 H.P., and each bullet was a shining rainbow. But each bullet burned as it hit your soul you wanted to doge. But what's the point when you die you will come back. At the end of his attack you died and he seemed happy like he had an idea. You didn't like the look on his face, you had to get out of his hold.

"Help!!" You yelled, struggling. You missed your family, you gave up working with this timeline. The last time you willingly save load was when Sans found out you self harmed. You tried to reach your save file but nothing happened. It seems like going back was impossible.

"Failure, screw up, loser, everyone hates you, crazy, faty, wait what?" You told yourself. When you were crying and trying to fidget out of his hold. You thought something, since you can't be saved, maybe you could save something else. You finally have the will to fight.

For his turn he grabbed huge knives and swung them at your soul, Chaos Saber. You luckily dodged with precision only getting hit once leaving you with 18 H.P. "Papyrus come back!" You reached out to Asriel's soul and called out to him. You hoped he's in there somewhere but why would he come out for you. Somehow two lost souls appeared. You were so happy. You wanted to hug them, but you were still restrained. You were filled with determination to save them. It was them, but for some reason their faces were blurred out. You chose to make a skeleton pun with Sans.

"Man it took a ton of work to get here. A skeleton!" You said giggling to yourself. Sans seemed to like it. But Paps hated it.

"I must capture a human!" Papyrus said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Just give up. I did." He said in a robot tone that scared you. Is this how he truly felt before you two met? Their attacks were pretty average and you managed to not get hit.

"Sans! Papyrus! Paps remember when we made spaghetti. Sans remember when you said you would protect me as long as I wear this locket. You're my family!" Suddenly it seems like memories are flooding back. Paps remembering the spaghetti you two cooked together. Sans remembering all the emotional moments you've had together.

" Nah I'm rooting for ya kid." Sans said when he was back to himself.

"No wait! You're my friend I would never capture you!" Paps said, they sadly disappeared after they were done talking. When you saw Asriel it seems like he was somewhat touched about how you bonded with the skeletons. You repeated this process with everyone. Undyne and you reminisced about how you tried to save her from her house fire. Alphys and you talked about anime and how she helped you by giving you stitches. When you fell on Toriel and Asgore you were at a loss. You knew how to win over Toriel by talking about the times she comforted you. But the king and you never bonded. You chose to talk to Mom first.

"Hi Mom, remember when you made me butterscotch pie or when you comforted me?" Your confidences immediately plummeted; you knew that you weren't going to make it through this to fight. Mom seemed to begin to remember some things. You dogged their attacks, but the heat from their fire slowed you down.

"This is for your own good." She startled you when she said that, it sounded like when she fought you in the ruins. It was said with a force of voice tears in her eyes you would bet if you could see her face she would be crying.

"Forgive me for this." The king said in the same robot voice Sans talks in when he is stressed. You thought about how you could make the king remember his past.

"Asgore you still love your ex-wife right? You were close with every monster in the underground. You were a great dad to your two children. You tried to save the whole underground with 7 human souls. You in another life wanted to live with me and your ex in a happy home don't you remember that?" You didn't have any bonds to him in this timeline but you learned stuff about him in the past and heard other things from monsters. The only person you heard talk badly about him was Mom.You hoped with all your soul that this would work, that the king would finally live in the end. To your relief it did. Toriel remembered her hate for Asgore when she heard about the human souls. Asgore began to remember when his ex-wife.

"You are our future!" Asgor said with conviction.

"Your fate is up to you now!" Toriel said filling you within perseverance.

You were going to get the happy ending that you didn't deserve. You were hit with some reluctance when you remember that you talked about being better off dead. You will probably have to get a heart to heart with Sans, but you stayed determined. When they disappeared you realized that you weren't done, you still have to save one more person. You had to save the person that brought you here. You must save that self absorbed flower that keeps on calling you Chara! But you tried to give him some mercy thinking about how you were still worse than he was. He missed his dead adopted sibling that was probably named Chara.

"Asriel." You said with some hope in your voice thinking about how you might get a happy ending.

"What are you doing?" He was caught off guard. Before you could do anything, someone's memories flooded in your head. There was a fallen human and you saw a young Asriel.You saw him help the human. It looked like it was the human that the Dreemurr family adopted. Asriel was a good person and Chara was their best friend. You were terrible, you were so mean to him he was still coping with their friend's death. You began to cry.

"What did you do? What is this feeling? What's happening to me? No! No! I don't need anyone!" He was still a child and he was scared from those memories. His attacks were vicious and were like heat seeking missiles.

"Why are you avoiding my help?" You tried to save him over and over.

"Stop it! Get away from me! Do you hear me? I'll tear you apart." His attacks quickened and went by in a flash. "Chara do you know why you are doing this? I keep fighting to keep you around." You wanted to answer but you knew that he wouldn't listen to you. His attack was just like when Mom was trying not to hurt you. You felt helpless that you could do nothing to help him. You wanted to help him but he needed Chara not you. You were useless, no one needs you.

"I'm doing this because you are special, Chara. You are the only person that understands me. You're the only one that's fun to play with any more." Those words were like a hurricane to your emotional ship. You couldn't help him, Chara still is needed after being dead. If you were dead no one would need you, no one would go to these lengths to play with you. You began to silently cry.

"That's not just it. I'm doing this because I care about you even when you hurt yourself back then. I knew I had to protect you because you are my best friend.I care about you more than anybody else." At that point you wished you were dead. Chara should be alive not you. In some twisted way it was your fault Chara isn't here. "I'm not ready for this to end. I can't have you leave me again. I can't let my best friend leave." He was crying at this point and you realized maybe you could try to comfort him as you saved him.

"It's going to be ok Azzie don't be such a cry baby. I won't leave you. I just need you to put everyone back. Maybe we could live like the good old days?" You lied your tail off, but once he puts everyone back he will be a flower. At least he should be happy before it happens right?

"Please stop! Just let me WIN!" At this point he was frustrated and he attacked you with everything he had. He cried as he hit you with a flood of energy. It was the most painful thing you have ever gone through. You wished for your soul to shatter. It felt like you were melting alive it stinged you. Once your H.P. went to zero you heath went into decimals.

"STOP IT NOW!" He screamed you wished you could but you were stuck in this painful rase. When he was done you were so tired that you just wanted this to be over with.

"Azzie this hurts, could you please stop?" You said trying to stay composed and caring despite the pain you were in.

"I'm so alone, Chara. I'm so afraid, Chara." You felt terrible the mix of your physical pain you were in with this poor alone boss monster that thinks you are their best friend. " Chara I… I…" Then the room faded to white you saw a young Asriel crying and your restraints were gone. You limped over to him despite the pain and you hugged him. "I'm sorry. I was always such a cry baby wasn't I Chara? I know you aren't actually Chara, are you?"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry." You said weeping in his shirt.

"It's ok. Chara has been gone for a long time." You two stayed in a bit of an awkward silence and you released him from the hug. "What's your name?" He said, trying to pull himself together.

The End

Thank you to everyone who got all the way through this story! Special thanks to Darkmewshadowmon, DarkRumplesGirl, JHpacigeno109, Lokicat1776, and wafle for either following favoriting or leaving a review! As always thanks to ASHLEYSYLVEON for editing!


End file.
